doubletroublefandomcom-20200215-history
Laurie Evans
Laurie Evans is a classmate of twins, Megan and Jenny Healy at Leawood High from the Double Trouble book series. Physical Appearance Laurie has reddish-brown, shoulder-length, curly, frizzy hair, large deep, green eyes, a irregular-shaped nose, a round face with braces. She has an plus-size body frame. Character Profile Laurie was introduced in the first Double Trouble book of the series, A Tale of Two Sisters. She was starting her sophomore year at Leawood High when twin sisters, Megan and Jenny first came on the first day of the fall semester. She envied them for being the one thing she wanted more: Pretty and popular. In Laurie's Brother, Laurie's older brother, Scott visits home from college, after a bad breakup and falls his sister's rival, the fun-loving, Megan Healy, much to Laurie's dismay. As the two got serious, Laurie tried to sabotage it by revealing that Scott and his ex-girlfriend are dating again. An angry and hurt Megan leaves Scott and Scott confronts Laurie about her scheme. She explains to her brother that Megan wasn't good for him. But as it turned out, Scott realized that his plain and overweight sister, Laurie was jealous of Megan's popularity and beauty and wanted "to be her." But it didn't fix Laurie's mistake, Scott stops speaking to Laurie. The two finally reconcile their differences, but Scott realized that Megan wasn't ready for a relationship for an college guy yet. In Double Trouble: The Reunion, Laurie and Marvin are now married and have twin daughters of their own, named Robin and Rachel. Laurie revealed when she was pregnant with her twins, she was shocked that she was carrying them because of her own experience with twins. In Double Trouble: The New Sisters, Laurie is still living in Leawood with Marvin. But their twin daughters are the ones causing the trouble in the new series. Notes *Laurie attended Leawood High in the DT series. *Laurie is the only character to have a negative body image. First she starves herself, then she briefly took diet pills and exercise on a empty stomach. *Although she wasn't close with Jenny, they both share the line, "Are you out of your freakin' mind?" **Laurie said this line to Marvin Dilton in chapter 5 of Double Trouble. **Jenny said this line to Megan in A Slight Case of Disaster. *Laurie, Jenny, and Dori Wallace all called Megan a idiot **Laurie in Which Twin? **Jenny in A Slight Case of Disaster **Dori in Dissection Connection. *She was the head editor for The Leawood Gazette, the school newspaper for Leawood High. *She has two siblings who are Leawood High alumni, Katie and Scott. **Furthermore, both Laurie's siblings were romantically interested in the Healy twins. ***Katie was a lesbian who had a crush on Jenny, while Scott had a brief relationship with Megan. *In the Double Trouble: The Reunion novel, Laurie reveals that she and Marvin have twin daughters, Terri and Stephanie. Category:Double Trouble Characters Category:Leawood Residents Category:Leawood High students Category:Friends of the Healy Twins